


Not as Potent

by LyingHonesty



Series: Kings of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty





	Not as Potent

The empty meat suit hit the floor, demon and human both dead. Sam hummed, wiping his mouth and licking the blood from his hands. When he turned around, Crowley was there, arms crossed and expression sour. ”Again Sam?” he asked, annoyed. Sam shrugged, licking his lips.  
"You were busy." He smiled. "They weren’t."  
Crowley scowled. ”Sam, they work for me. I can’t keep replacing all the demons you eat, they’re starting to get scared!”  
Sam frowned and crossed his arms, going on the defensive. ”I get hungry,” he snapped. ”Their blood isn’t as potent as yours is. I need more of it.”  
"Then we’ll have to come up with a way for you to come to my meetings without making me seem weak, won’t we?" Crowley growled, eyes brightening. Sam took a nervous step back.  
That look was never good news.


End file.
